Nunca te deje
by Nian
Summary: YAOI! One Shot. RuHana Una separacion hace que el zorro revalore lo que perdio.


NUNCA TE DEJE

HanaRuHana

N/A: Las letras itálicas son los pensamientos de Ru.

Como cada día después del entrenamiento, se preparo para ducharse, esperando a que todos salieran antes, para no encontrarlo, para no tener que aguantarse las ganas de lanzársele encima, besarlo y hacerle el amor salvajemente, aunque el pelirrojo no lo quisiera mas.

Hacia casi dos semanas que sus visitas se habían acabado, sus constantes llamadas y sus charlas sin mucho sentido, y su compañía en cualquier lugar también.

Aun no se explicaba por que, no podía entender cuales eran las razones de su alejamiento, solo supo que un día, no lo llamo y que al día siguiente de su ultima visita, ya no estuvo a su lado, ya no lo acompaño a su casa, y ya no volvió a acercársele sin una razón que no tuviera que ver con el juego en equipo.

El primer día se sintió libre, como antes, pero al tercer día, ya no lo pudo soportar, simplemente la vida ahora le parecía aburrida, sin su sonrisa constante, sin sus besos suaves en la mejilla para despertarlo, sin sus suaves murmullos cada vez que hacían el amor, sin esas caricias en su pecho cuando se recostaban juntos, y sin escuchar su dulce voz cada vez que le llamaba "Kitsune".

Estaba molesto con la nueva actitud del torpe, simplemente no podía entender su nuevo comportamiento y lo que mas le enojaba era que jamás le dijo nada, no se despidió de el, no le dijo que su relación o lo que sea que haya sido, había terminado, simplemente se alejo y no volvió a decirle nada, y aunque en algunas ocasiones lo sorprendía mirándolo con tristeza, jamás se acerco al pelirrojo, su orgullo no le permitía ni siquiera preguntar la razón de su separación a quien consideraba suyo no solo por derecho sino por merito a sus esfuerzos por participar en esa amistad, que nació a pesar de todo lo malo en los días pasados desde que se conocieron.

Su monótona existencia volvía a no tener mas sentido que el de jugar basquetball, pero eso tampoco lo vivía como hacia unos meses, ya nada era igual, ni siquiera la comida tenia sabor y eso hacia su existencia inexistente para si mismo.

Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando otra vez a su rutina, a levantarse temprano para entrenar y a dormir durante la clase, a entrenar después de sus aburridísimas clases y a volver a casa después del atardecer, para comer y volver a dormir, solo que ahora nada le agradaba, todo era sencillamente monótono y aburrido.

Suspiro al entrar a los casilleros, y saco su ropa limpia para vestirse después de ducharse, y robóticamente como en las ultimas dos semanas se dirigió a las duchas, para darse un buen baño y largarse a su aburrido departamento el cual compartía con su planta favorita, una sakura cortesía de Hanamichi, quien al ver la total soledad en la que el zorro vivía, decidió que si no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa por lo menos podría cuidar de una flor de primavera.

Nunca noto la presencia de nadie en el gimnasio, hacia días que le había pedido las llaves a Akagi para permitirle cerrar el lugar hasta que le diera la gana y este no puso objeción alguna, simplemente le dio las llaves, sintiéndose libre de esa responsabilidad pero tranquilo de encomendarle esa importante tarea a una persona de su confianza, Rukawa.

Salio de la ducha con los mismo movimientos lentos y felinos que lo caracterizaban y decidió vestirse, como siempre sin esperar que nadie estuviera cerca, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse los calcetines, miro hacia abajo y unos pies desnudos llamaron su atención.

_Lo mire con total desconcierto, hacia prácticamente dos semanas que solo lo veía las tres horas de entrenamiento, y ahora lo tenía a mi pies, abrazado a sus rodillas, hecho un bollito humano con cabello rojo._

_Solo me coloque mi calzoncillo antes de no hacerle caso a mi orgullo y por fin me agache a preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía, pero al escuchar mi voz solo se tenso y dejo de llorar._

—Me encantaría ayudarte pero si no me dices lo que te sucede, no podré hacerlo Sakuragi – le hablo con seriedad pero su tono era de molestia.

_El no me miro, solo continuo sollozando una pena que me sabia ajena, y ya no quise insistir, pero antes de levantarme por fin me miro y con los ojos totalmente hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar por fin volvió a hablarme._

—Nunca me amaste, verdad? – _pregunto obviamente esperando una respuesta que contradijera lo que mi pelirrojo estaba pensando y por primera vez desde que comenzamos esta pseudo relación decidí participar en ella, también fuera de la cama._

—Se que jamás te lo dije, pero te equivocas si piensas eso – _le hable sin mirarlo a los ojos y sin evitarlo después suspire_.

—Pero nunca me lo dijiste, y...yo lo necesitaba – _entre sollozos me confeso una verdad que nunca creí existiera._

—Por eso dejaste de "acosarme"? – _Mis palabras lo lastimaron, su mirada me lo dijo, y me arrepentí al instante de haber dicho aquella horrible palabra_ – lo siento, lo que quise decir fue que...

—Que! – Pregunto con desesperación – que quisiste decir, que nunca te gusto que estuviera a tu lado todo el tiempo? y que te sentiste feliz de saber que ya no te molestaría? – _era obvio su dolor y realmente no fue mi intención lastimarlo mas_.

—Seré sincero contigo si me escuchas – _lo mire molesto al no dejarme hablar y el solo asintió_ – Los primeros días admito que me sentí un poco libre, pero después... – _note su mirada contenida de dolor y por fin le dije lo que ahora sabia el tanto deseaba escuchar_ – Pero después comencé a extrañarte y a desear tu compañía en todo momento – _me sonó a una canción, pero solo le sonreí y sorprendentemente, él se sonrojo._

—No te creo, no, no te puedo creer... – _me miro confundido, al parecer le había dado una esperanza pero hasta que le dijera aquella frasecita de dos palabras que el siempre ha ansiado escuchar de mis labios, estaba convencido de que no saldría de su pequeño infierno._

—Créeme Hanamichi Sakuragi, Te amo – _tome su rostro entre mis manos y le repetí las ultimas dos palabras de mi sentencia_ – Te amo, ahora lo se y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes – _le mire suplicante, esperando que me perdonara y que me permitiera enmendar mis errores, no solo deseaba reivindicarme sino también una nueva oportunidad de compartir nuestras vidas juntos_.

—Zorro... – _me lo dijo en un susurro y lo bese, con ternura, lentamente, saboreando sus dulces labios y disfrutando de su calidez_.

_Nos separamos debido a la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones después de algunos minutos de besarnos con desesperación y ya no supe que mas decir, por que para mi quedaba mas que entendido que nuestra relación volvería a existir solo si él lo deseaba, solo que esta vez yo participaría mas, y haría todo por demostrarle mi amor sincero y hacerle sentir amado con cada mirada y con cada gesto dirigido a su persona._

—Hazme el amor Kaede, lo necesito... – _me miro suplicante, también a él le hizo mucha falta la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, y yo no pude negarme_.

_Lo bese nuevamente, pero con mucha mas pasión y con el gran deseo de poseer su cuerpo y su alma una vez mas._

_Me permitió posicionar mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, una vez mas, dispuesto a recibir y dar todo el amor del que era capaz. Y así lo hice, bese cada milésima de su cuerpo, deseando alargar nuestro momento de amor e intimidad, pues era la reconciliación que al parecer ambos esperábamos más que nunca._

_Le di placer a su sexo bebiendo su esencia tan pronto logre su primer orgasmo, deseoso de escuchar esos maravillosos gemidos que su garganta emitía, excitándome al máximo, y con mucho mas deseos de hacerlo mió por completo, por que esta vez era de verdad._

_Esta vez era amor, no solo sexo, y el sexo con amor es mejor. Lentamente volví a su boca y el nuevamente cerro los ojos al recibir mi boca en la suya, succionando mis labios con pasión, y excitándonos mas con esos besos cada vez mas fuertes y profundos._

_Nuevamente deslice mi mano hasta su trasero, donde introduje uno a uno mis dedos, preparándolo para hacer nuestra unión menos dolorosa, justo como solíamos hacerlo cada vez que nos placía en la comodidad de mi cama. Sus gemidos satisfacían cada uno de mis deseos, logrando en mí el más increíble de los orgasmos._

_Entre en su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que ya no me fue posible y me derrumbe sobre su pecho, después de haber experimentado el más grande de los placeres._

—Perdóname, Te amo y si tu quieres... – _lo mire suplicante, esperando una señal que me mostrara que lo que acabábamos de tener, no había sido solo sexo de despedida_ – Podemos volver a ser amantes, novios o lo que tu quieras... – _me miro sorprendido y después sonrió confortándome como nunca _– solo di que si, por favor – _prácticamente le rogué y no me sentía avergonzado de hacerlo, no con mi Hana._

—Zorro tonto – _movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dejándome atónito con su rara negativa_ – Yo también de amo – _sentí alivio cuando me lo dijo y lo volví a besar preso de mis incontrolables deseos de volver a ser amado por tan increíble ser_.

_Me recosté en su pecho, respirando tranquilamente, disfrutando de sus caricias en mi espalda, dejándome querer por mi adorado pelirrojo. Pero aun dentro de mi corazón existía una pregunta sin respuesta, y mi orgullo ya no era un obstáculo así que exprese mi incomodad con respecto a la razón de su abandono._

—Por que me dejaste – _le hable al oído y bese su mejilla para después mirarlo a los ojos esperando, la respuesta que tranquilizara mi conciencia. Nuevamente me sonrió y me acaricio tan tiernamente que tuve que cerrar los ojos para disfrutar su forma tan suave y tierna de tocarme._

—Nunca te deje – _de pronto su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que contestar, aunque Hanamichi solo esperaba que lo escuchara _– La verdad es que me sentía inseguro, tu nunca me dijiste que me amabas y yo... bueno no soy tan duro como aparento ser y la única forma que encontré de conocer tus sentimientos, fue dejando de "acosarte" – _suspire sobre su pecho y lo bese sutilmente, al parecer el tenia mucho que decir aun_ – pero no funciono como yo esperaba.

—Fue una buena estrategia, pero yo no estaba listo para pasar esa prueba – _lo acepte avergonzado_.

—Lo sé, y me dolió mucho saber que yo no te hacia falta, que tu simplemente no parecías necesitarme como yo a ti. – _cerro los ojos y suspiro recordando esas dos horribles semanas_ – Nunca te acercaste a mi por voluntad propia y yo no lo había notado, estaba tan feliz al saber que tu me correspondías de alguna manera, que no me di cuenta de lo demás, pero al pasar el tiempo lo note – _lo admitió con dolor_.

—Podrás perdonarme? – _le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, y solo asintió con lagrimas en los suyos, estaba feliz y sonreía pero seguía llorando e inesperadamente su aspecto me conmovió_ – Prometo expresarte mi amor por ti en todo momento de ahora en adelante, me esforzare, te lo aseguro, te doy mi palabra... – _quise seguir hablando, pero su mano cubrió mi boca y yo solo la bese._

—Solo te perdono si me prometes, que pasaras tus siguientes años de vida conmigo, haciéndome en todo momento feliz – _me lo pidió como si fuera cualquier cosa, con una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro, esperando por su puesto que aceptara de inmediato_.

—Lo prometo – _estaba muy feliz, tanto que le demostré mi amor nuevamente, además la noche aun era joven y podíamos salir del gimnasio cuando nos diera la gana_.

—Perdonado! – _me lo dijo después de haber pasado horas haciendo el amor. Y Nuevamente fui el hombre mas feliz del universo_.

—Te amo – _dijimos al unísono y sellamos nuestro nuevo pacto con un beso, para después dedicarnos a descansar y dormir planeando un hermoso futuro en nuestros sueños_.

OWARI

——————————————————————————————————

N/A : Hay-ay-ay, nuevamente Nian vuelve al ataque con un One Shot medio angustioso, medio romántico, medio cursi y con lemon je, je. Pues espero que les haya gustado, y no les haya parecido muy tonto pero ya saben como soy simplemente me cayeron las ideas con una frasecita como "Comenzar de Cero" y lo tuve que escribir al pensar en "Nunca te deje", jeje, además ya estoy de vacaciones así que podré escribir un poco mas, ji, ji, ji, me so happy, pues me despido y si a alguien le gusto este angst-lemon, pues se lo agradeceré y si me dan su comentario se lo agradecerá aun mas jo, jo, pues ya me despido y hasta lueguin!


End file.
